Mothphone bear and Komedian do love stuff (999 is a DR ripoff)
by AzamaAndLingFanAccount
Summary: Hi my lovely readers O/O this is my first fanfic so please be nice! This take place in an AU where the killing game never happens but the monokubs still exist ok dont question it on with the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

you are suddenly awoken by the sound of your alarm clock. You didnt get much sleep last night, because you were so nervous! Today is your first day at HOPES PEAK ACADEMY.

(Youre name is Yrniw Komaeda in this ok and your ultimate ability is the ultimate split personality also you are Nagito Komaeda's sibling because he is the best character x) After waking up properly, you take a glance over at your clock and realize your LATE!

"OH NO! you shout" pulling off your blanket and quickly grabbing your clothes.

You run to school with toast in your mouth (like in an anime XD) and eventually you end up at the academy! Its about as big as youre nervousness (very big) and you cant help but stop and stare for a moment, but AHH! you're late and must find your classroom

On you're way to finding your classroom you accident ally run into a CUTE GIRL? she is a small half-white half-pink bear with a SEXER bra (cos she's a big titty hoe) and is about 1ft tall.

"OwO whats this?" she says after being knocked onto the ground

"OMIGOSH IM SO SORRY!" you yell very loudly, your neko ears twotching "ARE YOU OK?"

Monophanie stays silent for a second and THROWS UP ALL OVER THE GROUND!

Embarrassed, you run away crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

It has now been 1 month since you started at the academy and you have now befriended your entire class except IRUMA MIU because I hate her shut up Iruma XD. Youre best friend is of course keade akamatsu, the ultimate pianist. You can tell everyone in the class has a crush on you because you're so beautiful and charismatic and none of them have ever met a cute neko person before! But truthfully you didnt like anyone in your class that way. Ever since your first day you couldnt stop thinking about that HOT TIDER WAIFU that you knocked over. OwO, you must be in love! For the first time!

Unfortunately you hadnt seen that girl since your first day but she's always in your heart \\\\\\\\\\\

One day, Kaede approached you at school and asked "Hey yrniw, do you have a crush on anyone uwu?"

This question took you completely by surprise! "K-k-k-k-k-k-ka-e-e-de w-w-why ar-are y-y-y-y-ou a-a-a-a-a-ask-i-i-i-ing s-s-s-s-somethi-thi-th-thing l-li-like th-that?" You stutter, trying desperately to hide your embarrassment but failing. You didnt want to tell Kaede about your crush because nobody would accept your love.

"Oh I was just wondering since you're so cute and beautiful and charismatic you must have someone you like!"

"N-no I don't I dont like anyone at all" you yell!

"ok hahha"

Good, she bought it.

"Well anyway yrniw I have to go now goodbye"

Kaede walks away to wherever she was going. You didn't pay attention because at that moment, as if timed by the GODS THEMSELVES, you spotted your bear waifu across the hall!

You decide to go talk to her, but your so nervous and scared you will mess up again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

After a long conversation with the bear girl you discover that her name is Monophanie! The two of you are now BEST FRIENDS EVER and nothing could tear you apart. She even introduced you to all of her brotherz! Kawaii!

one day however, Kaede approached you once again. You hadnt spoken to Kaede in a while because your new best friend Monophanie was way cuter and better.

"Hey yrniw, I noticed you've been hanging out with that Monophanie girl a lot" she says

"Uh yeah, she's my best friend, what of it?" You say angry

"Well actually I just came to tell you that I heard shes into incest so you should probably stay away from her!" says kaede before leaving instantly.

"how dare she?" You think outloud.

You were sure Kaede was just jealous because she wasnt your best friend anymore and Monophanie is. Yes that must be it!

~~~~~~~le epic time skip~~~~~~~~~

That night, you lay awake in bed. You cant stop thinking about what Kaede said. Is Monophanie really into incest? Wouldn't that mean she doesnt like you because you're NOT RELATED TO HER OH NO!?

just the thought of it breaks your heart into 100483020 pieces!

After lots of feeling depressed you decide you're going to CONFESS YOURE FEELINGS to monophanie tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

You stayed up all night writing a beautiful love letter for your one true love

"Dear Monofanny

Do you remember the day we met? It was the first day of school and I waslate and accidental run into you. You threw up on floor and I didnt know that was a thing you did so I run away crying.

The truth is every since that day I have been MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! PLEASE ACCEPT MY FEELINGS!"

is what it said.

When you saw Monophanie that day your heart went DOKI DOKI out of your chest. You hide the love letter behind your back and slowly walk up to her all SHY LIKE

"umm... M-m-m-monophanie-chan I have something to give you" you say, handing her the letter.

after reading it she says "OwO I had no idea you felt thos way I feel the same!"

You almost cry with happiness

"wow monophanie I didnt know! I didnt think you would like me because I hear d a rumour you like inces-"

At that moment monophanie CUTS OFF WHAT YOU WERE SAYING AND ASKS

"Want to have sexy times and pretend you're related to me"

"Yes of course!" you say overjoyed

The end


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I think? Owo?

You have now been datjng monophanie for ONE WEEKS and it has been a fun time but you have encountered a problem ib your relationship.

You were having your usual nightly sexy times with monophanie, which wasnt really sexy timws because she doesnt have a the vajayjay, (because she is a fuckingfROBOT BEAR) so really it was just awkwardly poking her crotch area. Youre did not know how this gavw her pleasure but it apparently did so ok.  
Monophanie was throughly enjoying the awkward crotch poking and was moanjng veru sexy like.  
"Wiw monophanie u r so cute" you whisper sexily  
"Monotaru-kun-sama-senpai uguuu" she moan in response  
Every times you do sexy time Monophanie does this  
"Monophanie every times we do sexy time you do this" you say  
"Do wh at?" Shw say  
"You moan otu your brothers name its weird af why dont you call outnmy name nonophanie its weird"  
"I just...m dont know how to pronounce it owo"  
"But yrniw is a VERY COMMONNNAME  
I thought I was ok with your weird incest fwtish monophanie but im not its too weird I hope you get murdwred for your sins  
Like  
By a giant wasp or something  
imn breaking up with you monophanie  
Ònó"  
Monophanie cry "Ok if that is what you wish"  
you storm out of room and never go back


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- an epic tale  
1 day passes and you are still not ober you're big break up with monophamoe. You are incredibly angry at her for incest, and have come up with a grand skeem to get bafk at her; by sheducing her brother.

You search the school HIGH AND LOW for monophanies brother monotaro and eventually you find him.  
"Monotaro-kun-sama-senpai uguu" you say, patting him on the head and making an OwO face  
"Lmao who are you" he says  
"It is me yrniw i was dating your sister for 1 weeks how do you not remember?"  
"I

what was I saying?"a  
"Wmonotaro I have had an crush on you for 3 years will you go out with me"  
"I havent even known you for 3 years"  
"y-yes you have totally"  
"Did I forgotten?"  
"Yes"  
"Who are you again?"  
"Um..  
Your girlfriend Owo XD"  
"Ok"  
Faze 1 of youre plan worked perfectly  
You skillfully seduced monotaro and totally didn't take advantage of his bad memory to trick hin itno thinking you were dating  
He obviously fell for your beautiful charasmatic charm just like everyone else x)  
it is now time to put FHASE 2 into action


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- the amazing conculsion

the second stage of your plan was GLOATING TO MONOPHANIE THAT YOU GET TOU TOUCH MONOTARI PEEPEE AND NOT HER  
The next day yousee her in school and tell her the good news  
"monophanie I have to tell you something ok I have to tell you something right now"  
"OwO whats this?" She says all CUTE LIKE  
"..uguu... I mean um, the truth is ME AND MONOTARO ARE MADLYL IN LOVR"  
"ok" she says, waljing away carmly.

How DARE she. You went to allt this way just to destroy her emotioneally an she didnt even CARE?  
Does she know that youre doing this just to bother her?  
Surely notnbecause youre a perfect human being neko person that woild never do such a thing how could shw think youd do something like that? Its a huge insult on your character?

-epkc time skip-

That night, you try to sleep, but you cant. you csnt stop thinking about how manopobie didnt even care about you cucking her. all you wanted was for your senpai to notice you... breaking up with her was... The biggest mistaken ofnyour life... Just the thought of it fills you with big Dx and T^T emoticons and makes your neko ears droop  
you decide you wont be able to sleep until you... get back together with Monophanie.

It is a daek and atmospheric nihht, very cloudy, but know rain (because thats reallt cliche XD) perhaps foreshadowing what was about to happen. But whonknows? You arrive at her doorstep, you made sure to look extra kawaii desu just for her so she'd DEFINITELY take you back.  
You knock a few times, you know she is home bexaues the light is on, but there is no answer.  
you knock again, louder this time.  
Still nothing.  
You drop to your knees in the rain, and cry your eyes out  
"MONOPHANIEEEEEEEEEW PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!" you yell at the top of your lungs.  
Just then, as if sent by the heavens, you hear her beautiful (or beartiful owo) voice from inside.  
"I gwab peepee" she said.  
"Monophanie-chan? Owo? Are you saying you will take me back?" You say excited ly, opening the door.  
You should not have opened the door.  
When you opened the door, you were greeted by a sight that I do not want to explain.

But I will.  
It was monophanie and monotaro doing the SEEXY TIMEZ WITH EACH OTHER?!  
"W-W-W-WHAT?" you yell in SHCOK.  
the teo stop doing incest look at you  
"MOMMY!" shouts monotaro happily.  
"o-oh hello yrniw" says monophanie  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" you cry  
"w-well the truthnis  
i was actually using you yrniw to hide that I was doing incest  
me and monotaro were tigwther the whole time I am sorry for lying to you yeniw please forgive me" explains monophanie.  
Speechless, you slowly back out of the room, closing the door behind you.  
You go home and cry yourself to sleep.  
You literally never attempt love again youre hole life.

The end (for real this time)


End file.
